


Seuls au monde

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bestiality, Body Horror, Other, Violence, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desormais, il est seul, seul avec Arcanin. Et ils s'en sortiront, si sa jambe le veut bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seuls au monde

**Author's Note:**

> Ce petit machin très très étrange a été écrit pour le kink meme d'Halloween organisé sur Livejournal. Donc les thèmes abordés sont très malsains et très dérangeants, attention. L'idée de celui-ci vient de Tumblr, où j'ai vu un fanart de John Watson (version BBC) en temps de guerre et accompagné d'un Arcanin, donc associés aux kinks "inhumanité" "bestialité" "vore" et "body horror" ça a donné ça...
> 
> Enjoy

Parfois, il se souvenait du moment où Caninos avait évolué. John avait l'impression que ça faisait des années, pourtant ça n'était arrivé que quelques mois auparavant, tout au plus. C'était Caninos lui-même qui avait trouvé la pierre feu, lors d'une patrouille dans les montagnes. Il s'était agité et avait furieusement gratté le sol pour la dévoiler. Elle était magnifique, cette pierre, rouge et jaune et scintillant de superbes reflets, belle et terrifiante à la fois comme un incendie de forêt. Caninos s'était assis près d'elle et avait attendu que John la lui donne. Il aurait pu la prendre tout seul, mais Caninos étant ce qu'il était, il s'était contenté de faire comprendre à John qu'il était prêt, que c'était le moment.

Il se souvenait avoir écarquillé les yeux devant la taille d'Arcanin... John ne devait plus se pencher pour lui gratter les oreilles, c'était maintenant Arcanin qui devait baisser la tête. Il avait enfoui les mains dans sa toute nouvelle crinière ce jour-là, avait tenté de l'enlacer, lui l'animal qu'il portait dans ses bras quelques jours avant. Il se rappelait s'être dit qu'il était plutôt content d'avoir un baraquement seul, en tant que médecin du camp. Il aurait détesté avoir à le faire dormir dans un pokéball comme certains de ses camarades aux pokémons imposants.

La plupart des soldats étaient comme lui, ils avaient un seul pokémon qui partait avec eux sur le champ de bataille. Seule la division PK était constituée de dresseurs émérites qui avaient une équipe complète et surentraînée chacun. Eux ne se reposaient jamais sur leurs armes, sur leur aptitude au combat, mais faisaient un carnage dans les lignes ennemies. Outre ceux-là, donc, qui gardaient leur équipe au chaud dans leurs pokéball, les campements étaient peuplés de soldats accompagnés de leurs Grahyena, Démolosse ou autre Luxio. Les divisions montées avaient des écuries pleines de Galopa, de Zeblitz et de Tauros prêts à en découdre. Les quelques tireurs d'élites étaient souvent accompagnés de pokémon insecte ou vol, les deux qu'il avait le plus souvent fréquenté avaient respectivement un Mygavolt et un Ningale à leurs côtés. Pour finir, il avait plusieurs fois surpris un Ectoplasma sur le campement, caché dans les ombres des soldats, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir à qui il appartenait. Peut-être l'odeur de mort qui planait sur eux l'avait attirée...

John se remémorait souvent la caserne, et les différents camps qu'ils avaient occupés à mesure de leur avancée dans les montagnes. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que de bons souvenirs là-bas. Même si John n'était pas souvent en première ligne, c'était la guerre, il avait vu son lot d'horreurs.

Il se souvenait du baraquement médical où il officiait avec un infirmier et un scalproie. C'était le grand luxe, à y repenser avec le recul. Aseptisé, avec une anesthésiste et son rondoudou à demeure, tandis qu'un Pharamp ou un Wattouatt se tenaient prêts à choquer les patients en arrêt cardiaque. Il avait des outils, des médicaments, de quoi laver le sang qu'il avait sur les mains après avoir recousu un abdomen qui laissait échapper les entrailles de son propriétaire. Ici, il n'avait rien, rien d'autre que sa sacoche, et Arcanin. Le secret espoir que son ami l'aide à se sortir de là.

Il se souvenait ce moment, dans leur minuscule camp de base au milieu de la forêt, alors qu'il devait se résoudre à amputer le bras d'un camarade qui avait perdu sa main dans la gueule d'un Ursaring, pour éviter la gangrène courant des chairs déchirées. Arcanin avait la patte posée sur l'épaule de l'homme, drogué mais pas assez pour ne pas sentir la scie de John qui venait d'attaquer l'os de son bras. Le garot n'y faisait pas grand chose, le sang coulait à gros bouillons entre ses pieds, et le crissement de la scie se mêlait aux sanglots et cris de douleur du patient. Et paradoxalement, il se sentait bien à cet instant. Le calme avant la tempête. Il était serein et concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

Il n'avait rien entendu, trop concentré sur son travail, juste vu Arcanin tourner la tête vers l'entrée du camp. Il se souvenait avoir entrevu un éclair de fourrure blanche entre les arbres. Absol.

La tragédie était annoncée, et elle ne manqua pas. Les rebelles avaient amené une meute de tengalice, épaulés de six ou sept branette. En une seconde, le chaos était total. La tempète déclenchée par les gardiens de la forêt était peuplée de feuilles tranchantes, et autour de John, ses compagnons tombaient, égorgés, atrocement mutilés. Ceux qui avaient moins de chance étaient pris par les spectres. Leurs hurlements de terreur s'entendaient par dessus la tempête, ils s'arrachaient les yeux pour échapper aux visions, et John en avait vu un ou deux sortir leurs armes pour mettre fin à leurs souffrances, et un autre se jeter sur un tengalice qui lui arracha la tête comme on décapsule une bouteille.

Il se rappelait la fourrure brûlante d'Arcanin contre lui, l'odeur du brûlé, le bruit des flammes, et surtout la douleur quand les lames feuilles lui avaient lacéré la jambe gauche. Arcanin l'avait pris sur son dos et avait filé entre les arbres avant que les rebelles viennent les terminer à la mitraillette.

**XxX**

Une semaine qu'il était là, faible, luttant contre les délires et la fièvre. Il avait rassemblé assez de force pour recoudre les plaies béantes de sa jambe, et priait Arceus pour éviter la septicémie. Il n'aurait pas le courage de la couper lui-même, et Arcanin ne le ferait pas.

Il serait sans doute mort sans lui, il le savait parfaitement, mort comme tous leurs amis dans le carnage qui avait décimé leur unité et ravagé leur camp. Il se serra un peu plus contre la douce fourrure de son ventre. Arcanin était aux aguets, comme souvent, la tête couverte du sang du Rattatac qu'il avait chassé pour eux. Il était calme, un ilot de tranquillité alors que John était terrifié. Il tourna la tête vers le cadavre de l'animal béant devant eux et y plongea la main pour détacher un morceau de viande encore chaud. Il fallait qu'il mange, qu'il survive.

Après s'être forcé à avaler les morceaux de chair sanguinolente, il se roula de nouveau en boule contre le ventre de son ami, glissant ses mains ensanglantées dans la douce fourrure orangée. Un soupir satisfait résonna dans la poitrine du pokémon et fit vibrer tout le corps du médecin. Assommé par la fièvre il dériva à nouveau dans ses souvenirs, rassuré par la douceur de la fourrure contre lui, la chaleur et la taille du seul ami qui lui restait encore.

Quelque chose lui avait trotté dans la tête quelques jours plus tôt, quelque chose auquel il ne voulait pas penser, alors qu'Arcanin léchait consciencieusement les affreuses sutures sur sa jambe. Il avait peur, il avait mal, mais il ne se sentait pas seul. La chaleur humaine, la proximité des autres ne lui manquait pas. Il était bien, seul avec Arcanin, assis à s'accrocher à sa crinière, malgré la douleur qui lui déchirait les entrailles, à fermer les yeux en sentant son souffle brûlant entre ses cuisses. A quoi pensait-il ? Il était fou, c'était la fièvre, la peur, qui le faisait se raccrocher à son ami comme ça.

Le souvenir le fit rougir et il enfouit un peu plus la tête dans la fourrure de son ami. Il se sentait réagir à nouveau, malgré la douleur, bien qu'il se hurle que c'était bizarre, pas normal, pas moral, qu'il ne devait pas. Malgré tout ça, il se prenait à frotter inconsciemment son bassin le ventre chaud, la fourrure blanche, oubliant un peu la douleur, la peur. La folie le gagnait, le desespoir aussi, celui de retrouver un jour la civilisation, de guérir. Il ferma les yeux alors que ses mains tremblantes ouvraient son pantalon. Il allait mourir ici, dans la douleur, autant profiter encore un peu de l'amour qu'Il lui offrait, ici et maintenant. 

 


End file.
